bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/Transferred To Bullworth (TheToughGuy): Chapter 16
Rain Of Metal For the next three days after my meeting with Craig in his dorm room, the Nerds started waging a prank war against the Jocks. You couldn’t believe what all happened during those three days. First, the Nerds rigged several footballs with fire crackers, causing severe injuries amongst the Jocks. Then they tampered with the Jocks’ sports cooler, causing some of them to get sick, causing some of them to miss the game Friday night. Lastly, they laid out marbles on the field, causing anyone practicing on the field to trip and injure themselves. They did almost everything that the Nerds did twenty years ago. Hell, even Craig himself told me that he had a special message on the scoreboard, ready to be broadcast Friday night. The Jocks retaliated, just as I suspected. They gave some of the Nerds wedgies, egged and TPed the Library, and even went as far as flat-out throw stink bombs at them out in the open in broad daylight. Some of them were busted by the prefects, but they mostly got off scotch-free, probably due to John Maciel. But no matter what the Jocks did to them, the Nerds did not give in and surrendered. Hell, not even Craig surrendered when Jake poured an entire bottle of hot sauce down his pants. While the war between the two factions waged on, there was many rumors going on as to why it was happening. Some thought that the Nerds were high on some drug that amped up their aggression towards the Jocks. Others believed that the Nerds were paid off by the Townies outside school grounds to harass the Jocks for them. And then there were few who believed that I had a hand in the matter after what Jake did to me. After tonight though, everyone will know the truth, and hopefully it will convince the other cliques to join me in taking Jake down. I just had to make sure that I did my job tonight, and luckily Craig just got the weapon that I will be needing to cause some major damage. I went to see Craig in his dorm room just an hour before the football game would start. While I was in there, he showed me the weapon that I was going to be using to hurt the Jocks. It was a BB gun with what looked like a sniper scope attacked to it. “This is amazing”, I said while holding it. I aimed down the scope towards the window. I messed around with the scope and sure enough, I could zoom in and out of it. “It’s already loaded, so don’t pull the trigger unless you want to buy me a new window”, Craig remarks. I lowered the gun and told Craig, “I’ll return this thing as soon as I finish the mission”. “Keep it”, Craig insisted. “Just let us borrow it whenever we need it”. “Got it”, I told him. “Oh, and here’s two more weapons that you can add to your arsenal”, Craig says as he shows me a pallet gun in the form of a handgun as well as the Super Spud Gun that I brought to him days ago. “This version of the Spud Gun can shoot automatically like a machine gun or an automatic shotgun”, Craig points out. “If you are ever in need of serious firepower, then I would pull this out. Just make sure you have a few cans of potatoes on you when you start to use it. It’s the same deal; eight potatoes per can. I highly suggest that you use it as a last resort”. “Thanks”, I told him as I tucked the potato gun into the backpack. “You know where I can get some cans of potatoes?” I then ask him. “I’ll get them for you”, Craig says as he reached under his bed and pulled out four cans. He handed them to me and I stuffed them right into the bag. “Now with all the firepower that I have, I’m going to go to the field now and try and find a good place to snipe”, I said to Craig as I stuffed the pallet handgun into my pocket. “There’s a tree on the far side of the field that would be suitable to snipe the Jocks. It’s right beside the scoreboard”, Craig tells me. “Good”, I said to Craig. “Wish me luck”. With the BB gun in one hand and my backpack over my shoulders, I walked out of Craig’s dorm and into the hallway. While climbing down the stairs, a few of the students looked at me like I was Arnold Schwarzenegger in The Terminator, preparing to hunt down Sarah Connor. Only I wasn’t going to be hunting down a blond woman, but rather a group of overgrown apes. Once I stepped out of the Boys’ Dorm, I went straight towards the wall that was missing the chain-link fencing. While heading towards the wall, a couple of Bullies spotted me with the BB gun in my hand. From the looks of it, they wanted to try and beat the shit out of me after what I did to their friends; but with the rifle in my hand, they probably thought that it wasn’t a good idea to attack me. I held the BB gun in both my hands and aimed it right at them, causing them to turn tail and run right behind the Boys’ Dorm. “That’s what I thought”, I said with a grin on my face. I turned back towards the wall and went straight towards it. Once I got over the wall, I ran right into the view of a prefect. “YOU! WHAT IS THAT IN YOUR HANDS?” the prefect shouted. Without thinking, I aimed down the barrel and shot the prefect right in the crotch. He fell and started holding onto his crotch while screaming in pain. I ran past the injured prefect and started heading towards the Library. Rather than going to the football field via pass the Gym, I was going to take the path that I took after finding the old Observatory. Once I got to the Library’s courtyard, I quickly went over to the wall and vaulted over it. I then ran past the old electric gate and straight into the dense forest. Once I knew I was in the clear and that no prefect would follow me into the forest, I started taking my time and walked at my own pace. By now, I’m sure that every prefect would be on the search for me. However, I’m sure the last place that they would look for me would be at the football game. Since I was in the clear, I opened the chamber to the BB gun and saw what kind of BBs that it used. Unlike regular BBs which were no bigger than a fly, these were about five times their sizes. Oh yeah, they would probably hurt if they struck me too, but at least I’m the one that has them and not the Jocks. I closed the chamber to the gun and then continued to the football field. Once I got to the wooden gate, I quickly opened it and went through. I quickly closed it and scanned the field for the tree that Craig spoken about. Once I found the tree, I trekked around the field and quickly climbed up the tree before anyone noticed. While up in the tree, I noticed how bright and colorful the leaves were. I hoped that they would somehow camouflage me, considering how I had on a dark-green t-shirt on as well as some black cargo pants. Once I was comfortable enough on one of the strong branches, I stuck the BB gun between two wedges of branching and waited for the game to start. It wouldn’t start till around 7:00 PM, and it was already 6:30 PM. All I had to do now was wait. …. It took a lot longer for the game to begin. Right when it reached 7:00 PM, that was when Cameron and her squad of cheerleaders went up on the field and started doing their routine. I have never once seen Cameron do any of her moves before, so seeing her do all those kicks and all that was amazing. But after about maybe ten minutes of watching them do their thing, that was when Headmaster Kowalski went onto the field and started welcoming everyone on the bleachers. After his speech was done, that was when the kick-offs started. With the BB gun in my hand, I aimed down the scope and zoomed in on the closest Jock. However, before I could pull the trigger, one of the members of the opposing team stepped in view. My goal was to hurt the Bullworth Bullhorns and not the other team, so if they got in the crossfire it wasn’t my fault. Once they moved out of the way, that was when I pulled the trigger and watched as the BB hit my target. The BB shot out of the gun and hit the Jock right in the hand. He took hold of his hand and started screaming so loudly that everyone else on the field took notice of him. One of the referees came onto the field and checked his hand. I couldn’t tell what he said to the coach who looked stunned at what happened, but I could tell that the Jock was out of the game. After watching the Jock get taken off the field and onto the bench – for maybe the rest of the game, I decided to wait till they were in that team-huddle to cause some major damage. I must have waited another fifteen minutes for them to finally get together to talk tactics. Once they did, I aimed back down the scope and started shooting wildly at the gang. They all screamed in pain as large metal balls started hitting them across their bodies. “What’s going on?” One of the Jocks ask as he finally fell to the ground, holding a wound that was right on his cheek. “NOOO, NO”, another Jock yelled as he held his stunned foot, crying in pain. All the Jocks were down for the count. There was no way that they would continue the game. I felt so happy about what I did that I did not notice that someone approached the tree that I was hiding in. “GREG FUCKING WINSTON, IS THAT YOU?” I heard a familiar voice boom underneath me. I looked down and saw that it was Jaquon. “GET YOUR ASS DOWN NOW SO I CAN BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU”, he yelled up towards me. I jumped down from the leaves and onto the bare branch towards the ground. “Okay, I’m coming down”, I told him. I dropped the BB gun onto the ground, almost hitting him in the head. “WATCH IT”, he yelled. “Sorry for that”, I told him, “but I’m not for this”. I then pulled out my Super Spud Gun and shot Jaquon right in the chest. His chest-plate must have taken some of the blow, but the potato knocked Jaquon right off his feet. Once I climbed down the tree and onto the ground, he tried to get back up, only for me to kick him right in his ribs. I strapped the BB gun onto my back and ran onto the field. The away team looked at me like I was crazy, but the Jocks who were being guided off the field saw me and wanted to brake away their handlers to beat the crap out of me. Too bad that they won’t be doing anything for a good while, judging from their limping. However, one Jock broke from the ranks and went up to me. Turned out to be Jake. “You piece of shit. I’m going to kill you”, he says to me. But before he could take one step towards me, I leveled my Spud Gun and pulled the trigger. Just when I did, three potatoes went flying out of the gun and right onto Jake. One hit him in his chest, the next one hit him in the knee, and the last one hit him right in the crotch. Two crotch shots in one day. Man, do I feel awful for shooting my fellow classmates in the sack? After being struck by those three potatoes, Jake fell butt-first onto the ground and started grasping for air. With the Jocks injured from the BBs and Jake from the potatoes, I quickly ran pass the coach, the prefects and cops and left the football field. My job there was done. Now hopefully, the other cliques will take notice and join forces with me and the Nerds to take the Jocks down. Category:Blog posts